


The Following 杀手信徒

by Aquilegia_vulgaris



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Bottom Henry, F/M, M/M, The Following AU, Top Walter
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilegia_vulgaris/pseuds/Aquilegia_vulgaris
Summary: 亨利 汤森德探员陷入一个陷阱。人们依旧在死去，最近轮到了他自己





	1. Chapter 1

# 杀手信徒AU

# 教主！Walter / 探员！Henry

 

有人打开了他面前的门。

年轻的汤森德探员站在属于南阿什菲尔德连环杀手的单间前已经有一段时间，足够他组织好语言与心理准备，面对那个被写进梅森讲座案例的恶魔。

他还是感觉热，伸手想松开领带，又很快放下去。狱卒转过身告诉他‘

“别被他带着走，别和他说案件以外的事。”

他指了指脸上未愈合的伤疤，“你不知道被他洗脑的囚犯有多狂热”

所以沃特苏利文得到了一个禁闭单间。汤森德想，而我不仅要听这个疯子说话，还要研究他的整个邪教系统。来之前他看过那本诗集，从亚马逊上网购直接邮寄到家，汤森德曾经建议弄一份购买列表排查潜在对象，约瑟夫皱着眉点燃了第二根香烟没再接话。

他怀疑约瑟夫那时已经察觉到了什么。

汤森德读了这本在苏利文的粉丝网站上被称为21圣礼的诗集，除了确定模仿作案并无其它收获。苏利文完成了仪式的前半部分“十罪人之心”，或者用他的判决书来说，十件蓄意谋杀。而从十二开始，汤森德进组后立刻发现相隔七年的连续死亡事件遵从着某个令人恐惧的规律。

他只知道死者身上留下的刻痕代表编号，编号代表祭品具有的一项特性。但是以什么标准选择受害者，亦或是整个仪式的真正目的，汤森德毫无头绪。他向约瑟夫提交了几次要求见苏利文的申请，对方收下文件，从此石沉大海。汤森德越发确定约瑟夫知道什么，而且不想让他涉入其中。

人们依旧在死去，最近轮到了约瑟夫。

他们没有找到约瑟夫的尸体，他就像人间蒸发了一般，公寓的咖啡机里还剩下半杯咖啡。他们的组长没有收到秘密任务，也没有让他逃走的理由，仇杀的可能性被摆上桌面。汤森德在约瑟夫的公寓里发现了七年前案件的剪贴簿，后者一直在调查名为希望之家的机构。

汤森德两天前收到消息，他们发现房间的一面墙刚刚被粉刷过。

......愤怒与呕吐感尖锐地刮擦他的胃，当他们把约瑟夫从泥灰里挖出来时候汤森德探员不在现场。他熬了夜，爬上血丝的双眼盯着面前的桌上一字排开十四张照片，关系用细线相互连接，形成庞大的网络。

汤森德点开手机接收到的图像，把它放在行列的末尾。

第十五张。

他需要找沃特苏利文好好谈谈。

 

现在他在南阿什菲尔德臭名昭彰的连环杀人犯面前坐下，排演多次的声音毫无起伏，汤森德探员在防暴玻璃的另一头摊开笔记本,

“你好，沃特苏利文。”

“你好啊，亨利。”

那只握笔的手停顿了

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

# 杀手信徒AU

# 教主！Walter / 探员！Henry

 

他合上笔帽，把签字笔放到一边，双手交叉形成防卫的姿势。亨利问：

“你知道我的名字？”

苏利文很快地眨了一下眼：“我知道你。”

他半真半假的亲昵把对方恶心到了，年轻的探员皱起眉，嘴唇绷紧成平直的一条线。亨利盯了他一会，冷冷看向杀人犯灰绿色的眼睛，好像他已经从中看见了沃特苏利文邪恶扭曲的内心。

他说：“那让我们来谈谈在南阿什菲尔德高地发生的事。”

沃特苏利文温顺地垂下头，调整他的坐姿，更靠近玻璃那边的年轻探员。“你想知道什么？”，他问。

“我想知道你用什么标准选择十二号之后的受害人。”

“我在监狱里”

苏利文举起手臂，向对方展示双手手铐。亨利没理他，

“你用什么方法和你的追随者联系？”

“我在改过自新，服无期徒刑的第七年。”

苏利文耐心地又解释了一遍，把亨利当成他课堂上不能分辨开放性气胸与张力性气胸之间区别的愚蠢学生。他大度地包容了那些无理取闹的提问，只是耸了耸肩，“我不能控制有人慕名来拜访我，也不能控制读者拿到我的书后用它们做些什么”

他补充道：“或许我的那个狂热追随者根本不在乎死的是谁。”

棕色头发男人看他的目光彻底变成了嫌恶，年轻人的声音压抑着愤怒呈现出古怪的音调：“他们全是与你有关的人”亨利说，“而下一个很可能在我们说话时就被你的信徒杀死”

苏利文不置可否。

“如果你需要，我可以想想要死的是谁。”

他突然站起，手肘撑着上身猛地贴近亨利，额头抵上玻璃。年轻的探员受惊向后一退，苏利文柔声问道：

“十五号之后是什么？”

“诱惑。”

他几乎没有思索就脱口而出。亨利的眼睛睁大了，他看过他的书。

南阿什菲尔德的杀人犯带着满意的笑容坐回去，观察到亨利点了墨水污渍袖口下的手正攥成拳。苏利文的注视追逐着泛白的关节，收紧时露出明显的肌腱；它们又舒张开，最后形成无力的手势。苏利文缓慢地说道：

“我唯一能想到的诱惑，那个名字叫做 

辛茜娅·委拉斯开兹 ”

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

# 杀手信徒AU

# 教主！Walter / 探员！Henry

 

辛茜娅 委拉斯开兹。

他连续用力按下换车票的按钮，伸手抓过掉下的代币

汤森德用包挡在胸前，挤进七点早高峰的人群，他与未睡醒的一张张脸擦肩而过，像一条不灵活扭动的剑鱼，很快游进地铁站。

辛茜娅 委拉斯开兹。

他只睡了两个小时，精神依旧亢奋。构成名字的五个音节在他的舌尖上滚动，汤森德的大脑咀嚼它们背后的深意，不时检查一下公文包，里面有保护申请令；他没能睡着的第二个原因，从十七小时前他离开监狱起，模糊却没有道理的挫败感与愤怒缠绕着他，汤森德一再提醒自己必须做无罪假设。

苏利文露出温和诚恳的表情，在他面前丢下饵料；渔夫甚至没有搅混水，被钢钩穿过的虹鳟鱼已经跃出水面。下唇干燥开裂的伤口破开，汤森德下意识去舔，舌头推拒那根无形的鱼钩，刺痛叫醒他。

年轻的探员关上想象。他没有别的选择，如果约瑟夫还活着。

 

他有一个足够古怪的西班牙姓氏，技术组没过多久就送来结果。讣告与新生儿证明被揉成团扔掉，汤森德捡起最后一张，混血的脱衣舞女隔着黑白印刷向他投来动人的妩媚微笑。

“你好，有人吗？”

他说。汤森德站在辛西娅租住的公寓外敲门，没有人应。他在肮脏的楼道上拘束地站着，过了一会又敲门。

“请问这里是辛茜娅 委拉斯开兹的房间吗？”

不祥的预感与疑问句一起涌上，糟糕地挤在他的喉咙里。汤森德等了五分钟，跟着后退侧开身，手指滑下去摸腰后的枪套。

门从里面被打开了。女人用不快的表情打量他，目光落到不久前剪的棕色短发时怔了一下：

“你换发型了？”

她的声音稍稍拔高，眯起眼睛盯着汤森德茫然的脸看了一会，最后舒展开眉毛，辛西娅把没有盘起的长发拨到一边，倚着门不关心地问到，

“不...你有什么事吗？”

“你知道沃特苏利文吗？”

七年前的名字早已被人遗忘，她看见汤森德出示的证件时惊讶地睁大了眼睛。辛西娅困惑地摇头，一只手抓住另一边手臂，稍稍收紧，低下头看汤森德展示的图片。她没有印象。

“你可能会有危险，我需要你和我走。”

她尖锐地看了汤森德一眼，很快换上一个惯常的笑容。年轻的探员注意到她的嘴唇心烦意乱地抿紧又张开，最后只说出一句她需要整理些东西再走。

**......为什么是她？**

汤森德再次被关在门外。他的视线停留在黄铜门牌读出数字，16。

他同样不信任她，隐约感到自己陷入已经布置好的另一个测试中。

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

# 杀手信徒AU

# 教主！Walter / 探员！Henry

# 特别招待

 

辛西娅出示了她的季票，很快通过了闸机。汤森德用代币时出了点麻烦，他试了几次，终于通过让人窘迫的关卡，走进南阿什菲尔德铁道的地下站台。

汤森德抬头看了一眼辛西娅，她凝视着他，脸上露出迷茫又轻佻的表情，

“现在我们又在地铁站里见面了，对不对？”

她突然张口，似乎不知道自己在说什么；声音又轻又柔和，像陷入了甜蜜的梦里。汤森德也看向她眨着的眼睛，他们站得很近，辛西娅或许是早上喝了点酒，整个人散发出异样的兴奋；她的窥探逐渐变成了露骨的挑逗，注视如同细小的刺针，钉在他的一半身体上，她伸手去摸他的脸颊，

“我应该说过你很可爱......”

汤森德呆愣地站在原地。舞女丰满的胸脯跟着贴了上来，没给他一点喘气的机会。年轻的探员下意识地向后退，僵硬地停住，错愕的脑子没能跟上动作。

“我经常梦见你，这里也只是一个梦”辛西娅悄声说，勾着他的脖子。他们看起来像一对随时准备在站台边拥吻的热恋情侣。汤森德的手尴尬地悬在她的腰间。

“在梦里我们可以找一些有趣的事情做。

她在棕发男人的耳边吐气，急切地扳过汤森德的身体“如果你能让我离开这里，我会给你一些特别的......招待。”

他干涩地回答：“你必须......去警察局，哪里有人会保护你。”

汤森德试图让她明白有人想要她的命。

恼怒一刹那生动地出现在她脸上，辛西娅突然停下，露出像被什么击中滞无辜的神情推开了汤森德，紧接着捂住了腹部，随即弓下腰烈地咳嗽干呕起来。

她跌跌撞撞靠上墙，瑟缩着，捂住嘴抵抗翻涌的胃酸。年轻的探员立刻伸手帮助她，辛西娅呛到眼睛泛红，却慌张地推开男人的手掌。因此他的视线无意间掠过对方长而瘦的手臂内侧，在青色静脉上发现了几处黯淡的红点。

汤森德瞬间明白她出门前藏起了什么。

 

辛西娅执意去洗手间弄干净自己，汤森德在站台边等。

到站播报响，车门打开释放出稀疏的人群，很快关上离开。他看着进出地铁站的人群，脑子里想的却是另一回事。

辛西娅见过他。

汤森德猜想可能他在以前的调查中见过辛西娅，尽管他不在缉毒组工作。

这个解释并不让他信服，他是剪短了头发，但辛西娅听起来就像是对一个熟人说话。

他在哪里见过她？

第二班地铁沉默地在他眼前吐出一两人，又吞下几个。

他自己有车，只在送修时才使用公共交通，辛西娅乘地铁往返于工作的酒吧和住处，他们相交的生活区域并不多。

汤森德总觉得他遗漏了一些东西。

第三班的乘客从他的身边匆匆经过，很快走空的站台反倒过于安静了。棕色头发的男人按了按眼睛，睡眠不足的困倦松懈才悄悄爬上身体。

他的手机震动了一下。

汤森德划开屏幕，显示收到新消息：

 

**“你究竟在哪快来救我亨利”**

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

# 杀手信徒AU

# 教主！Walter / 探员！Henry

# 猎奇死亡警告

  

辛西娅在做梦。

她总是梦到还没被药品和酒毁掉之前的生活，就为了几毫升东西她忙了整晚上，早起以冲到厕所的剧烈呕吐开始新的一天。小瓶里的液体晃荡，她盘腿坐在地上透过细玻璃瓶看被扭曲的房间，她找到了针管，接着折断瓿颈。

房间总是变成地铁站，十三岁的她总是站在站台上，被狐朋狗友簇拥着，骄傲得像垃圾堆里的公主。“辛西娅，”他们围着她叫着，“你真的要去那里吗？”

那个闻上去很臭的男人又出现，他的头发好长。她比他年轻又愉快，用单纯无辜的恶意羞辱那张羞涩退缩的脸，宽大的手掌怯怯放开她的手臂，女孩立刻嫌恶地掸着跑开。直到三十岁的辛西娅也用放浪轻浮毁了她自己，敲开她公寓的脸却未改变如时间停止。

她嫉妒他依旧年轻，而甚至还不知道他的名字。

她现在开始梦见一些别的事情。她更小，蜷缩在一个早已忘记的温柔怀抱中，一大块一大块模糊的灰色。白色，黑色，从她仰望的眼睛里掠过。她才意识到这些是地铁站的照明。她又向下看。移动停止了，她的视线悬在半空。

她看见了。

蜡笔画的小男孩，有明亮的眼睛。他在站台边远远地渴望地看着她，抓着粗糙条纹衫的衣角。那是小时候的亨利汤森德吗？

他为什么那样看着她？

**他为什么朝她走过来？**

 

汤森德猛地推开隔间的门。空的。

他从不相信青少年时期的疯狂玩笑有一天变成现实，愚蠢的想法在最糟糕的时候实现。他在女厕所已经够糟了，辛西娅不在这。

她有全部理由不在这里，找借口逃出地铁站。但汤森德拿着她的季票和手提包。

地板上有一枚被踢到角落里的代币，汤森德抽了张纸，蹲下去捡中空的圆片。只是普通的代币，标注林奇街路线，他没能研究出什么，或许谁遗落在这里，出站时遇上了点麻烦。

只有当他蹲得更低，偶尔转头扫了一眼，年轻的探员才发现马桶下被折断的安瓿，刚好滚进视线盲区，后来又被踩了一脚。从粉碎断口渗出的残余液体正形成一个小水洼。其他地方都很干净，汤森德猛地站起，去找墙上丢弃槽的开口。

他钩住拉开凹槽，强烈的腥臭味很快冲进鼻腔，汤森德才后知后觉地为他的举动抵触地皱起眉。用过的卫生巾上面丢着一只针管 **......她有另一个包吗？** 聚丙烯的外筒沾了一点粘稠的经血，汤森德忍着恶心用纸裹着取出，分离针头收好。

极不舒适的感觉从他的脊背快速涌上大脑，他的脸颊也发麻，胃紧紧地收缩着。汤森德包上代币跑出洗手间，没注意从男厕牵着狗出来老人谴责的眼神，他要先找到问讯室，要求封锁车站。广播发出前他还有一段时间，他需要抢先找到辛西娅。

刺耳的划拉穿过他的鼓膜，话筒被惊慌失措地撞了一下，汤森德正站在转金街路线的月台上出示证件，就着开过的列车轰鸣大声喊叫向站长解释。

”.....亨利！亨利.....不，他来了！！“

突然划开的，女人尖利的声音把他的双脚钉在原地，连随后刀刃插进人体的声音也被清晰录制转播出，他转头看向站长，中年人的脸登时涨成紫红色。警报拉响，他们立刻狂奔向广播室。

血从门缝下缓慢地渗出来，逐渐形成不明显的红色污垢。管理人换了两把钥匙，手一直在抖，门终于发出开锁的嗒声。他只推门进去看了一眼，立刻退出干呕起来。

汤森德推开他，闯进房间。他站在血泊中央，才发现自己踩在辛西娅的一部分组织上。广播室里到处都是她的身体。

**16121**

红色，乳房上渗出的红色刺激着他的视神经。暗红色的河流注入窄小的瞳孔，铁锈的气味钻进他的肺。他开始还皱起眉，现在无表情地站在那里，才想起他应该跪下握住她的手。

辛西娅居然还留有意识，被刮去血肉的脸勉强看出鼻孔的形状，进出微弱的呼吸。那双被她自己的血污染，却不能闭上的眼睛转向汤森德，曾经被叫做嘴的开口在年轻的探员凑近时急促地吐气。

”这只是....个梦，对吧？...我想......我肯定早上喝了太多了......“

她还有力气抬起手，变冷的手指贴上汤森德的脸颊：我没法给你那个....特殊招待了....我…我觉得我快要死了...”

他温热的手掌覆盖上辛西娅的手，低头凑近被割去耳郭的孔边轻轻地安慰，

“没事的…这只是个梦…”

汤森德握着的那些手指无可逆转地冰冷僵硬，他又跪坐了一会，试图合上辛西娅失去眼皮的双眼。站起时半身的衣服已经被血浸透。

”那是什么声音？“

他走出地狱般的房间，才发觉高分贝的警笛响彻整个地铁站。有人递给他一条毛毯，他意识到自己满手是血。

没事的，这只是个梦

汤森德也对着自己说，木然地看向陆续开来的警车。

 

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

# 杀手信徒AU

# 教主！Walter / 探员！Henry

# 寂静岭系列作/电影人物出场

 

他厌烦了他们把他当成易碎品对待，投来同情的目光一边窃窃私语。汤森德在警车上忍了一路，这些人难道意识不到他与他们没有区别，拿着纳税人的钱，见过了够多惨死？

不，我很好，谢谢你。

他重复说着一句话走进总部大厅，做完笔录甚至没来得及脱掉衣服。干掉的深红色让他的衬衫变硬，下方的一大块污渍像是午餐发生了可笑的番茄汁事故。

汤森德出示证件，进入走廊。他把样品送去化验，在菲奇医生尖刻的一瞥后狼狈逃开，又去了技术部门取档案，打算拼凑辛茜娅·委拉斯开兹的人际关系网直到深夜，搭凌晨巴士回家。

他希望他不会吓到人。

讨论室没上锁，已经有人在房间里。他的一只手抱着资料（“当心，你要把它们弄上血我就杀了你”文森特威胁道），一只手放在门把上，想着出去还是留下。

“我是新来的顾问，我等你很久了。”

中年瘦高的男人在他开口前说道，那双蓝色的眼珠上下转动一回，打量抱着文件站在门边的汤森德。关注点落在他的衬衫上，

他愣了一下，想起邮箱的未查收通知。文森特告诉他今天有大人物要来，汤森德那时翻开一页纸，没注意听。棕色头发的年轻人迟钝地伸手上前

“亨利·汤森德，很荣幸见到您，长官。”

“哈利，哈利·梅森，我刚刚听说了你的事，我很抱歉。”

那个名字太过熟悉，汤森德在无数个夜晚抚摸过纸面，粗糙的纹理磨过指腹。他的毕业论文里对《罪犯的面具》做了再阐释和应用案例分析，他知道那本书里的一切，而它被本人说出时。汤森德明显露出了怀疑而难以置信的神情，那对他来说十分少见。他们握手，年轻的探员追问道，

“梅森案那个梅森？”

“我猜这大概是我在这的原因”

哈利耸耸肩。墙外传来嘈杂的声音，咒骂或是抱怨。他现在有些怀念这个，接着拉开一张椅子坐下，“你看过我的书？”

汤森德点头，它是邪教犯罪研究领域的无价之宝。年轻人沉默一会，又急切地补充：“但你不是.....？”

他说话时目光落在他的左肩，又很快强迫自己转开。哈利敏锐地看向年轻探员窘迫的脸，扬起眉毛轻轻干笑一声：

“我很好，没看到我女儿结婚前，我可不会让它杀死我。”

汤森德的手臂放松下来，一点惊喜从他的胸中缓慢升起。无庸置疑，他崇拜哈里·梅森，但不止于此。在汤森德生命某段特别黑暗的时间，这个男人却隔着一页纸，用文字编织的手掌触摸孤独男孩的心灵，点亮他的希望。

他应该去要个签名，如果今天汤森德把辛西娅安全带回了这里。

涡旋翻卷的苦涩一下把惊喜拍成粉碎，他浏览辛西娅的通话账单，愧疚感再度爬上他的脸颊。那里有一个被频繁拨打的号码，汤森德还没来得及记下，黑色鬈发的大男孩猛推开门。

“噢，嗨.... **.你们怎么还在这？** ”

文森特皱眉飞快地说：“前台出了点乱子。有人举报仿苏利文案的线索，他们就让他进来了。结果他带着汽油。”

 

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

# 杀手信徒AU，寂静岭全系列人物出场

# 教主！Walter / 探员！Henry

# 猎奇死亡警告

 

哈利撞开一扇门。

他跟在文森特和哈利的背后，一天之内第二次用能跌断他脖子的速度跑在光滑干净的地面上，却产生一种踩在血泊之中的错觉。现场一片嘈杂，持枪的探员把一个男人围住，汤森德闻到刺鼻的汽油味。深色头发的顾问推开人群进入中心，看见男人身上皱巴巴的汗衫被淋湿，另外一只手拿着打火机。

“.....看着我，嘿，看着我”

他低沉急促地说，只在一米开外，眼睛对着眼睛。

“把它给我，看着我。你会没事的。”

哈利俯下身体，呈现出低姿态缓慢靠近。他用眼角的余光瞥见汗衫上的图案，佛劳洛斯，七十二柱魔神，邪教崇拜。他试图对视，那双呆滞的眼睛却不在看哈利。

它们缓慢地转动，搜寻人群，恰好停在这个方向。

他在看哈利的背后。

**“第三启示......主曰：....**

**贯穿罪孽之“诱** **惑”....回归......** **”**

缺水的嘴唇费力地打开，他们的访客用古怪断续的声调喃喃自语。他终于盯着一个人不动，那双眼睛终于注入生命，闪烁出狂热的神采，得以验证的狂喜让男人的身体颤抖。他尖叫着点燃了火苗，

****“** “起源”！”**

哈利猛地退开，着火的手臂擦着他的耳边挥过。他的心跳得太快了，深色头发的中年男人大口喘息着，看他们的访客在火焰中挣扎，撕扯开胸前的止血带暴露出刻好的伤口。 **17121** 。

自杀者在火中踉跄前行。

那双被烟熏红的眼睛在生命最后几秒还盯着同个方向，已经重度烧伤的手指无法伸直，男人曲起手臂点向汤森德。他还在说，伴随着令人毛骨悚然的内脏爆裂声与尖叫没人听得清他讲了什么。只有汤森德无法移开目光，那张已经变成焦黑的脸，他跟着口型念出而不自知。

**“..我终于见到他了！那个东查西找的家伙提到的…魔鬼！”**

他们拿来灭火器，但是太迟了。

 

烤肉的焦糊气味弥漫在大厅中，闪光灯不时亮起。鉴证科的人结束后，法医切开皮肤取出粉红色的肌肉组织，年轻的探员正在一边和哈利·梅森讨论，他注视与皮肤相连的灰白色死肉，空空如也的胃袋却开始蠕动，汤森德突兀地停住，声音梗在喉咙中，又过一会才舒缓展开。

“.....死者说的那些话，“第三启示”出自于苏利文的诗集。”

他强迫自己不去注意混在在恶臭中的油脂香气，他从中午就没吃什么东西。

“去查当地的犯罪记录库。你看上去很糟，亨利。”

哈利说。他皱起眉看着尸体被搬运走，就像有人把室内烧烤派对办到了指挥中心，饥饿感和汤森德开了个残忍的玩笑。

“今天已经够了，你可以先回去”

棕色头发的年轻人摇头。

“我想再看看资料。”他回答，走在前面打开门，一只手撑着让哈利进来。

“谢谢。”

敏锐的家伙，哈利在心中评价。他刚进门，戴着黑边眼镜的老菲奇就跟着挤了进来，五官在他脸上扭曲出尖刻的表情。“哈，听说你们又多给我找了件事干？”他苛责道，瞥了一眼汤森德，

“辛西娅。噢，她被刺了十六刀，静脉破裂，血液里有迷幻剂”

哈利沉默了一会，追问道，“什么种类的迷幻剂？”

“还不知道，和针管里的一样。你是从哪里搞到这宝贝的？上面肯定不是她的血——她怀孕了。”

菲奇医生转向汤森德，眯起眼睛，接着叹口气评论道，

“你看起来像快吐了。”

年轻的探员无法说出一个字，也没在听。他垂下目光盯着收紧又放开的双手，肌肉不安定地起伏，终于攥成拳。

**她怀孕了。**

汤森德深深吸进一口气，缓慢呼出。再吸入。他学会用呼吸控制自己的情绪。

蜷曲缠绕的负罪感抓牢了他，人们在他面前死去，连同她未出世的孩子，他无能为力，甚至没能用上他的配枪。与十年前一样，汤森德被保护起来，离死亡只有一层薄膜却被隔离在之外。他憎恶自己的无能为力。

“亨利，能帮我去档案室拿点东西吗，我想要“白色克劳蒂娅”的档案。”

哈利打断了他，汤森德像只被惊动的鹿抬起目光，才迟缓地点了一下头。

 

年轻的探员离开。

哈利说：“我以为他会更坚强一点。”

菲奇说：“他是半年前才来的新人。我能理解，就算我剖开多可怕的尸体，当看到我的斯卡莱特时也是这样。”

“我很抱歉”哈利回答，房间中的气氛沉默了一会。老菲奇背对着他站着，白袍下的肩膀向前凹，形成佝偻的姿势。

深色头发的顾问再次开口：“你知道我想说什么。她的死状——”

**“就像是斯卡莱特。”**

菲奇医生压低的古怪嗓音截断了他的话，他猛地转过身，镜片下的灰色眼睛露出属于爬行动物的凶猛。

“等我找到那个狗娘养的家伙，我会亲手宰了他。”

 

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

# 杀手信徒AU，寂静岭全系列人物出场

# 教主！Walter / 探员！Henry

# 猎奇死亡警告

 

铁灰色的墓园中悬浮着雾气，柔和缠绕访客的躯体，宣告入秋的寒冷。汤森德踩在干枯的落叶上，他只穿了夹克外套，在双人墓碑前放下其中一束白色的花。

他只有又梦到那件事才会来这里。

他站在清晨六点的凉爽空气里，手指去摸口袋里的烟盒。他开车途中去了便利店，买花，付钱时棕色头发的男人盯着柜台看了一会，又要了包烟。糟透的梦或回忆在他的脑子里循环播放，关于十年前与十多个小时前的死亡。

 

> _辛西娅的尸体悬挂在屋子里，八支铁钎穿过她隆起的腹部。_
> 
> _她灰色的皮肤像干瘪的气球一样肿胀，从穿刺处的凹陷中滴下脓血。一滴，两滴，浸透妈妈最爱的刺绣地毯，渗进木板。_
> 
> _那时她怀着第二个孩子，一个未曾出生的小汤森德。_
> 
> _幸存的汤森德赤脚踩在湿润的地毯上，蛆虫在他脚趾间的纤维绒毛中蠕动，恶臭，人们在夏季发现这对离群索居的夫妇时，他们已经在住所里烂了两周。他沉默地拨开她的黑发，而下面有一张和她的孩子相似的脸。_
> 
> _年轻人停滞片刻，缓慢吐出哽咽住的呼吸。_

 

他不熟练地拆开新包装，发现自己忘记带打火机。汤森德又找了一遍，才想起或许它正躺在储物间的盒子里。

“我以为你戒烟了。”

低沉的女人声音在他身后响起，汤森德回头，安妮·康宁海姆穿过几排墓碑向他走来，脸上挂着她的典型表情，皱起眉用不赞成的目光扫视年轻的探员。

“我戒了”棕发的男人短促地呼出一口气，肩膀放松下来。他把烟盒塞进外套的一侧，

“弗兰克不喜欢我抽烟。”

“最好别让他看到你在他墓前抽”她威胁道。

他们朝着新立的墓碑走去，汤森德放下另一束花。 **守护者与慈爱的父亲，弗兰克。** 现在，他二十六年生活中所有亲近的人全部聚集在这个墓园中，像是从讽刺电影中截取出的一幕。

他没能告诉弗兰克他去了联邦调查局，同一天收到的死讯摧毁年轻人僵住的喜悦。汤森德赶到医院，环住濒临崩溃的安妮的肩膀试图让她镇定下来，却无法停止回想起另一幕。

 

> _证人保护计划中的男孩把自己锁在安全屋里，沉默地把自己的声音也锁上。他们敲门叫他的名字，而男孩在床上蜷缩着，抱紧膝盖。_
> 
> _“我很抱歉，孩子。我有一个女儿，和你差不多大”_
> 
> _许多人离开了，一个男人的声音留下，亨利认出是车上陪伴他的那个警官。_
> 
> _“看到你我就会想起她，嘿，告诉我你不会做蠢事，对吧？”_
> 
> _他抬起头。_

 

“又一次？”安妮终于问。她绿色的眼睛盯着汤森德，剖开他的表情，她从来直白强势，不像她的父亲。汤森德点头。

悲剧发生时汤森德夫妇的独子正准备从寄宿学校回来过暑假，他包括了一个植物园摄影之旅的行程计划在一个早晨被打乱，有人带他来到校长室，警察在里面。他们询问亨利是否是照片中两人的的孩子。他们说，我很抱歉。

他再也没去过植物园。

亨利·汤森德在事件发生的一年内被保护起来，躲过那些媒体，只从报纸的只言片语拼凑出父母最后的生活。他们形容在那栋房子里发生的事是一场“仪式”，客厅正中铁笼里吊着的尸体与刺进她腹部的铁钎象征了凶手对女性的憎恶，而房间的男主人......他们最后在烟囱里找到了他倒吊的，流下成股蛆虫的尸体。

他们唯一的孩子幸运地躲过屠杀。

“我听说了昨天的事，他们一直想把苏利文调到我的监狱来。”安妮说，提及杀人犯的姓氏时脸上露出显而易见的憎恶。她对赖亚尔州立监狱从来没有好感，不止因为它臭名昭著。弗兰克死在那里。

“但为什么？”汤森德追问，又后退困惑地摇头。或许模仿事件是个警告，但苏利文案已经过去了七年，在这个时间转狱并没有道理....

“我也不明白，似乎是霍洛威法官的提议。她想这么做很久了。”

她的确有理由，为了躲避那些信徒。玛格丽特·霍洛威签署了苏利文的判决书，她想要他待在一个最高级安全戒护监狱里，这并不难理解。

现在她有了说服典狱长的证据。

“你还在调查发生在赖亚尔州立监狱的事吗？”汤森德问，他注视着从白色花瓣上滑落的露水，最后消融在深色的土壤中。弗兰克在一个早春下葬。

“我的父亲是个好人，他不相信复仇”

她停顿，手指抚摸着冰冷墓碑的周缘，女儿比父亲更明亮，也更偏激。

汤森德的嘴唇抿成一条忧虑的直线，“安妮，别做蠢事。”

“但是我相信。”她回答道

 

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

# 杀手信徒AU，寂静岭全系列人物出场

# 教主！Walter / 探员！Henry

 

文森特要气疯了，狠狠抓了抓黑色的鬈发。大男孩毫无愧疚地偷走汤森德探员的饮料，另一只手还举着咬了一半的酸奶油甜甜圈。

“我 **正在** 发送它”

他一边咀嚼一边含糊不清地说，鼠标点击确认键，打印机的指示灯转成绿色，发出工作的噪音。文森特退开椅子，胡乱抹了把眼睛，

“但要我说上面什么都没有，他不是戴手套就是强迫症精神病人——哈？我以为这是咖啡”

汤森德喝着另一杯热巧克力，脸上没有表情。他把标记着蒂姆霍顿斯的纸杯放到一边（我知道，但早上六点只能买到这个，文森特）取出刚打印好的，还留着机器余温的报告，翻开第一页纸，

“我发现她的通话记录里有个号码....”

“是她的家庭医生考夫曼”男孩急促地说，接着猛烈咳嗽起来。他好不容易咽下食物，又嘟囔着补充道，“没什么好查的，他什么都不知道”

汤森德合上报告，拇指和食指按进刺痛的眼眶。

“手机里有别的东西吗？”

“手机？“

实习探员反问，两道眉毛可笑地皱在了一起，“没有，我直接从移动商调的通话记录。我们应该有她的手机吗？”

 

“我那天收到过她的短信”

错位感与恐惧无声地迟缓地爬上他的后背，汤森德蠕动了一下喉结。

他解锁手机，点开收信栏。文森特丢下他的早餐，抢过屏幕用拇指滑动历史记录，糖霜还黏在他的嘴边

“等等“

男孩摇着头自言自语，露出惊讶与排斥的表情，

”这是说......她那天带着手机？”

他倒回去，又一次确认了辛西娅的手机号码，难以置信地叫了出来，

“不可能，我们那天检查了整个广播室，每个柜子和每个角落！”

“有人动了她的东西”汤森德说，他的拇指现在悬停在联系人图标上方，他的脑子里有一个推测。

从一小段沉默中文森特很快明白了他在想什么。黑发的实习生立刻伸手，试图抢走那台背后有着水果商标的小机器，“别”他阻止道。

汤森德点击通话键。

他无视了同僚的警告，冲动的热血在弹出等待界面的瞬间退缩消失。汤森德意识到他正在做一件无计划也毫不考虑后果的冒险。但那是对的，他知道，有人想要他这么做。汤森德知道，即使那是对的。

嘟。

麻木与寒冷从脊椎朝两侧扩散，他的手心渗出汗液。文森特张大了嘴，惊讶与抗拒的表情留在他脸上，看起来就要吐出一句脏话。黑发的实习生跌回到他的桌前，立刻准备起追踪通话

 

"她的手机还开机。我要回去现场一趟"

“嘿，下次别这么做”文森特抗议道，“万一他真的接了呢？”

我们就会有地址了。汤森德沉默地看了男孩一眼，他没说出口，接着转身抓起挂在门后的夹克离开了。

 

哈利停下车，从副驾驶座的车窗望出去，粉红和紫色的荧光灯管断了几条，在白天也亮着。

天堂之夜

他庆幸自己不用在半裸女招待和喝醉的混蛋中间找通向经理办公室的路，也没有低频迷幻音响牵扯着他心脏上的小玩意。他约了人，并不打算用进急救室当作迟到的借口。

“哦，辛西娅，上帝保佑她”

肥胖的男人合拢他的手指，那双神经质的眼睛瞟了哈利一眼，很快转向丝绒红色的墙纸。

“她。她从天堂之夜开门第一天就在这，现在她也离开了，就像是玛利亚”

“玛利亚？”

哈利追问，在笔记本上潦草地写下点什么。他开始失去耐心，这个男人比他温和怯懦的外表要难缠得多，他没能套到点关于白色克劳蒂娅的信息。

“另一个可怜的女孩，十年前的事了。红色恶魔。”

酒吧经理紧张地绞紧手指，放在凸起的肚子上。他看上去回想起了什么，随时准备吐出来的样子。他坐在自己的脂肪中，被压迫的肺尽全力鼓起又干瘪下去，深呼吸救不了他的焦虑，他再次瞟了一眼深色头发的男人。

从FBI来的调查员没有接话，他甚至没有引起哈利的好奇心。

至于哈利，他希望自己从未听说过这个名字。

 

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

# 杀手信徒AU，寂静岭全系列人物出场

# 教主！Walter / 探员！Henry

 

“我们现在知道她嗑药，跳脱衣舞，未婚先孕，最好的朋友——不上床那种“文森特皱起鼻子比了个空气引号

“在酒吧后面的巷子里死了快十年。”

“她那时也怀着孕。”汤森德翻看档案补充道。哈利打了个急转，他抓紧资料，身体跟着车厢摇晃，棕色头发的年轻人抬头，“你认为这是连环作案吗？”

“时间间隔太久。”哈利回答，“况且我们已经抓住了红色恶魔”

他一只手放在方向盘上，眼睛直视前方。哈利在红灯前停下，空闲的右手揉捏眼眶，粗鲁地抚平浓重的黑眼圈。他看上去十分疲惫。

“但是没有证据”汤森德说“，只有本人的证词，检方无法将詹姆斯...”

汤森德的声音中断，停在名字与姓氏之间，年轻的探员意变得窘迫，“我很抱歉哈利，我知道他对你——”

“手法不对。红色恶魔一刀利落解决受害人，我们的小崇拜者显然有更多的耐心”顾问打断他，“你不需要道歉，他不重要。”

他补充道，“或许我们可以从胎儿入手。任何关于孩子父亲的想法？”

“不是苏利文，显而易见。罗丝玛丽应该在家喝她的草药汁，而不是躺在地铁站满身是血。”文森特插话，在一叠血肉模糊的现场照片后面翻了个白眼。

“非常有趣的引用”哈利说，语调干瘪。

 

他们出示了证件，站长带着忧愁的表情去找挂在柜子里的钥匙。

“还记得那个管理员吗？”他弓下身体，拉开柜子又关上，从办公桌后面慢吞吞绕出来。“他吓坏了，可怜的家伙，请了好几天假，现在我得自己动手找那些该死的钥匙啦”

他对着汤森德说，后者含糊地点头。中年男人滔滔不绝地抱怨着没有人愿意在刚死过人的房间里工作，他不得不找了维修工来重新检修所有的设备，确保在无人看管时地铁站运转正常。

“这里的设备一直是坏的吗？”哈利问

“一般来说亚历克斯会在广播室，像是设备运转不灵时报站什么的。他对修东西很有一套”男人停顿一下，接着说。“他是个好小伙，他认识那个漂亮女人，说不定还爱过她。这事对他打击很大，亚历克斯一个人在办公室呆了整天。你得知道，他一直把自己当成拯救弱小的的军人看”

深色头发的顾问挑起眉毛。他们停在那扇门前，汤森德强迫自己不去联想梦境与现实。在这里，你见过了最糟的场面，现在没什么好怕的。

 **耶稣啊。** 他听见中年男人低声说道，接着旋开了门把手。

房间被清理得很干净，只在地板的连接处残留一些污垢。新的监视器闪烁正在工作的光点，不时发出嘀声，鉴证科取走了那段时间的全部录像，遗憾地发现文件被彻底损毁。没有人对修复它抱有希望。

他们仔细地检查了每个细节，再次一无所获。

“或许我们应该再看一遍站台监控”汤森德建议，“我们发现了代币，证明凶手很有可能也是搭地铁逃脱”

 **就在我面前，而我让他溜走了。** 探员苦涩地想到。哈利注视着控制板，嘴唇绷紧成一条直线。文森特曾形容亨利脸上似乎永远挂着这样的表情，说着“不”。

“如果那是一个假线索呢？”顾问回答，“他清理了所有的指纹，没有道理留下代币。时间，时间是一个问题。他没有办法在这么短的时间内换好衣服再出站。”

“我们盘问了在站台上的所有人，不可能什么都没发现”文森特争辩。

“你说你收到了她的求救信息，是多久之后？“他转向汤森德，棕色头发的探员垂下眼帘，下意识地错开视线。“接近二十分钟”他轻轻回答。

文森特愣了愣，许久做出一个夸张的口型：“你真是个老派绅士，亨利。”

哈利说：”再打一次。“

“之前那次没有关机，让我们祈祷手机还有电。”

他无视了实习生的抗议，文森特脸上挂着被冒犯的恼怒，去背包里找他的手提电脑。汤森德凝视着那串数字，黑色鬈发的大男孩戴上耳机，比手势示意一切准备就绪，而探员将数字之后涌出红与黑色的的噩梦短暂地丢弃脑后，按下了通话键。

震动，蜂鸣，孤独的女声吟唱着 **我从未发觉这已降临** 从储物柜的一角传来。他们一开始以为它被踢到了柜子下方。直到哈利轻轻敲击着柜门上的铭牌，陈述道，”它在这里。“

在亚历克斯 · 雪帕的储物柜里。

他们没有找到钥匙，所以撬开了门。浓郁的血腥味从被保鲜膜封好的边缘漏出，被浸透成黑色叠放整齐的纯棉汗衫和牛仔裤上放着辛西娅的手机。杀人犯用衣裤来擦拭血迹，留下了指纹和手印，这次他似乎不在意被找到。就像是...

”他想表达什么，就像是 **昨日重现** 。“哈利说。汤森德想起那天褐色头发男人恐惧的神情与逃跑，那不是因为他看到辛西娅——而是辛西娅看到了他。所有人忽略了这个惊慌的男人，甚至给了他一天时间在办公室销毁证据。

他曾离杀死她的凶手那么近。

汤森德套上手套，手机只剩一格电量，屏幕在他接触时被唤醒。有人已经改过她的屏保，没人会用自己死去的照片作为背景。他阅读屏幕上潦草的备注：

**我憎恨憎恶之信仰**

邪教。他对自己说，什么时候轮到一个邪教来嘲笑另一个邪教的信仰了。

”等等“哈利靠近，拍年轻人的肩膀示意他让开。他发现卡在柜门背面的一块铭板，蚀刻着一个女人与她下方的『诱惑』。但他的注意力不在这里，在那块铭板的上方，用干硬变黑的，辛西娅的血涂画上了红色三角。

**三角头是他们给红色恶魔的另一个名字。**

哈利盯着它，喘息着，眩晕袭击了他，血液似乎涌上他的脸颊，裹挟着成真的坏预感向下坠。深色头发的顾问很快地转头后退，找出手机向一个号码发送信息。”你还好吗？“汤森德扶住了他，怀疑不加掩饰地显露在他的脸上。文森特看向他，出乎意料地没开些老家伙的玩笑，只是不安地皱起眉审视他。

”你看见什么了？“黑色鬈发的男孩问。

哈利深深看了他一眼。”我忘记吃放在床头的降压药了“，他回答道。

 

海瑟 · 梅森有着和她父亲一样的蓝眼睛，她的更明亮些，女警穿着NYPD的制服斜靠在摩托上。

当他们走出南阿什菲尔德地铁站时，她那双敏锐的蓝色双眼立刻锁定在了年长的顾问身上。哈利停下脚步，向其他人介绍他的女儿。

”只是，让我们把事情变得简单些。我没有兴趣认识你们，我的工作一直在变“海瑟结束她简短的自我介绍，转向哈利，”爸爸，你确定是他吗？“

哈利表情晦暗，勉强牵开一个微笑，”我们可以回去谈论这件事，海瑟。“

“我需要再见苏利文一次，你能和我一起去吗？”汤森德对着走下台阶的哈利请求道，年长的褐发男人转过身，站在他的女儿身边。

“我也有我需要见的人，抱歉”哈利回答，海瑟的脸色沉了下来。她发动引擎，确保她的父亲戴上头盔在后座坐好，最后朝男孩们看了一眼，啪地一声关上风镜绝尘而去。

文森特双手插在兜里，他小声嘟哝着，”她可真辣，不是吗？“

 

TBC.


End file.
